The gift
by SkyMaiden
Summary: AU. Ino decides to give her best friend a night that he will never forget before he leaves town. Just what did she have in mind for the two of them to share? Naruto x Ino one shot. Rated M for lemon.


**A/n: Hello dear readers and fans. I have come to a conclusion, there is simply not enough Naruto x Ino on this site. And that alone is a crime lol. I am not satisfied with the lack of Naruto/Ino fics out there. So I am taking it upon myself to bring the Naruto/Ino goodness. There are not enough fics of this pairing, let alone fics with Lemony goodness ha ha. So here I go with a whole bunch of new one-shots I've started staring the blond duo. Enjoy my fellow Naruto/Ino lovers. Woot. Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I just own this graphic Naruto x Ino one shot with lemon. Which is really not saying much at all.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Ino of course.**

* * *

She knew that something was wrong. Thing's hadn't been quite right for awhile now. It was safe to say that Yamanaka Ino was a little more than concerned about her best friend Uzumaki Naruto. She had known him for most of her life, and liked to think she knew him better than most people. So naturally she was more than aware of the fact that he was hiding something from her. He seemed to be uneasy, nervous, and secretive. The two of them had always shared everything. There weren't any secrets between her and Naruto. She knew for sure he wasn't being completely honest with her because of how quiet he was behaving. For as long as she knew had known him Naruto had never been a quiet person.

The pretty blonde teen sat there with nothing but thoughts of Naruto on her mind. She needed to know what was going on with him. It had to be important if he didn't want to share with her.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The two blond's were sitting in the park eating the ice cream that Naruto had bought for the two of them. The blue-eyed male was sitting there with his shoulders hunched over. She also noticed the serious expression on his face. It was unusual to see Naruto looking so serious._

"_Hey Naruto, why the serious face? It doesn't suit you."_

"_It's nothing, Ino-chan."_

_She raised her eyebrow to him in suspicion. She could sense he was lying to her._

"_Naruto, what's wrong?"_

_A sigh escaped the whisker-faced teen. He then turned to face his best friend. He planted a brave smile on his face. Of course she was able to see right through that smile of his._

"_Everything is fine Ino-chan, I promise."_

"_You're lying." She said simply._

"_Ha-hah." He laughed nervously. "I'm not lying."_

_She took a moment to finish the rest of her vanilla ice cream cone._

"_Yes, yes you are."_

"_I'm not Ino-chan."_

"_What are you hiding from me?"_

"_Nothing."_

_The platinum blonde haired female stood up with her hands on her hips. She stared down at him with a hard expression on her face. She wasn't just going to sit there and let him lie to her._

"_Naruto whatever is going on you can tell me."_

"_Don't worry about a thing Ino-chan. Hey, I have to go, I'll see you around okay."_

"_Hey wait?" Ino started._

_She tried to reach from his arm to stop him from leaving, but the young man was already gone._

"_What are you hiding from me Naruto?" She wondered._

* * *

She never did find out what he was keeping from her. Every time she had asked he would always change the subject. Ino had a feeling she would have to force him to tell her the truth. The platinum blonde knew she would have to take matters into her own hands. She would get Naruto to tell he what was going on.

"He can't just lie to me. We are best friends, we're always honest with each other."

The platinum blonde gathered up all of her courage and decided to march straight over to Naruto's apartment. She hadn't seen him for a few days, and besides the fact that she needed to talk to him, she really did miss him. It just wasn't the same without her love able goof-ball, especially now-a-day's with him acting so strangely. Before long she found herself standing outside of Naruto's apartment door. She took a breath before knocking. There was no response.

"Naruto?" She questioned.

She proceeded to knock again, only this time a bit harder.

"Naruto!"

She still didn't receive any answer from him.

"Uzumaki!" She shouted in frustration. "I know you've got to be in there, get your ass to the door already."

The blue-eyed female started banging furiously on the door. It soon became all too clear that he wasn't home. A sigh escaped the pretty teen. Was it her or was Naruto really avoiding her big time?

"Naruto." She whispered sadly.

Had she done something wrong? Was he avoiding her because he didn't want to be friends with her anymore? Was it possible that he was simply waiting for the right time to break the news to her? She wasn't sure if she could handle it, if that was what he was doing. Naruto was her best friend. He happened to be one of the most important people in her life next to her parents. Another sigh escaped her.

"Maybe space is what he needs."

Ino walked away from his apartment and headed back to the park. She ended up sitting at her and Naruto's favorite bench. She had actually met the blond boy here when they were children. She would never forget that day.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_A small 6-year old blonde-haired girl was walking though the park looking for her parents. She had gotten separated from them, and now the only thing she wanted to do was find them._

"_Mommy, Daddy?" She called out._

_She simply had to find her parents. She couldn't even begin to imagine if she didn't find them. Would she remain lost in this park forever? Forced to take refuge in the grassy area's of the park._

"_No, I have to find them."_

_Ino decided to climb up to the top of the slide to see if she could get a better view of the park. Perhaps she would spot her parents from up there. Unfortunately for the blonde once at the top she ended up slipping over her shoelaces, causing her to fall on the ground._

"_Ouch." She cried out in pain while rubbing her now scrapped knee._

"_Hey, are you okay?" She heard a voice._

_Ino looked up to see a blond-haired boy. He had spiky hair, beautiful cerulean-blue orbs, and unique whisker-marks on his cheeks. She was sure she had never seen those on a person's face before._

"_Y-yeah." She nodded. "I just scrapped my knee."_

"_You're hurt. I saw you fall, so I wanted to see if you were okay. Do you need some help?"_

_The boy reached out his hand for her to take it. Ino slowly took his hand and he helped her up._

"_What were you doing up there anyway?" He wondered._

"_Well, it is a slide dummy."_

"_Y-yeah." He nodded. "Sorry."_

_She quickly noticed the expression on the blue-eyed boy's face. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. He didn't even have to come over to see if she was okay, but he did anyway. The last she could do was be nice to him._

"_I'm sorry." She apologized. "I was looking for my parents." She admitted._

"_Oh." He smiled. "Hey, I can help you look for them if you want."_

"_Really, you will?"_

"_Sure, let's go." He reached out his hand. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"_

"_Ino, Yamanaka Ino." She smiled._

"_Okay Ino, let's go and find your parents."_

_She didn't move right away. Instead she found herself to curious not to do this._

"_Wait a minute." Ino said. She curiously placed her hand to his whiskers, causing the boy to turn red at her her touch._

"_Naruto, are they real?" She asked him._

"_Hey, hey don't touch them like that."_

"_S-Sorry." She spoke in between giggles._

* * *

Ever since that moment she and Naruto had been best friends. The two of them were inseparable. You would rarely see one without the other.

"_Naruto." _She thought.

"Hey, Ino." She heard.

The platinum blonde looked up to see her pink-haired friend Sakura.

"Oh, hi forehead. What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Sakura wondered as she sat down besides her friend.

"I...I guess I'm just feeling a little down."

"Yeah, I can see that. What's going on?"

"Naruto's been acting weird lately. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Ino, I know he's your best friend and everything but are you sure that he's acting weird. You could be wrong."

"No." Ino shook her head. "I know that something is not right. I'm worried." She admitted.

"Hey, I'm sure everything will be fine. Why don't you give him a call?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, I probably should have done that already. I went by his place earlier, but he wasn't home. I guess I didn't think to try his cell."

Ino took out her own cell-phone and dialed Naruto's number.

"Yo." She heard the familiar voice. The very voice she had wanted to hear for days now.

"Naruto...I...."

"You've reached Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not available right now, you know what do, leave a message."

Ino sighed.

"Naruto, I was hoping to catch you but I guess your phone is off. When you get this message call me back okay. I'm worried about you, bye."

She then hung up the phone.

"I think he's avoiding me."

"Come on Ino, just because he didn't answer his phone, that doesn't mean he's avoiding you."

"It feels like it. I'm telling you Sakura I know that something is going on."

"Well if anyone can figure it out what's going on with Naruto, you can. You guys are really close. Listen, I have to go, I hope you figure things out Ino."

"Yeah, bye Sakura. I'll see you."

"Bye." Sakura waved.

She remained sitting at the bench for a few more minutes before she too left. She wondered about what was the right thing to do. Should she give him space, or track him down so that she could talk to him. The platinum blonde soon found herself walking past Ichiraku's. It was Naruto's favorite restaurant. There was a very good possibility that he was in there right now.

"He loves Ichiraku's. It's his favorite place in the whole world."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Ino watched helplessly as Naruto devoured bowl after bowl of ramen._

"_Where does it all go?" The blonde female wondered._

"_Teuchi-san....another....bowl." he spoke threw mouthfuls of noodles._

_He then noticed Ino staring at him with exasperation._

"_What's wrong Ino-chan? Aren't you going to eat some more?"_

"_Um, no."  
_

"_What, are you on another crazy diet again?" He asked while Teuchi placed another bowl of ramen in front of him. "Thanks old man."_

"_Sure thing Naruto, anything for my favorite customers."_

"_Um, Naruto don't you think you've had enough?"_

"_Never, you can never have enough ramen Ino-chan."_

"_But it's like your 12th bowl, you're going to get sick." Ino warned him._

_The blue-eyed teen ignored her and continued eating. Ino sighed, turning her attention elsewhere. She wasn't even sure why she even bothered. This hadn't been the first time she had to watch him over eat, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. As Naruto was soon on his 14th bowl, he paused._

"_Ino-chan?" He moaned in pain. "I don't feel so good."_

_She sighed._

"_Come on Naruto, let's go." She threw the money on the table, then reached over to help Naruto up. She placed his arm around her shoulder._

"_Come on I've got some medicine for you at my house."_

_Naruto managed to shoot her a smile._

"_Ino-chan, you do care."_

_She rolled her eyes._

"_You know that I do, idiot." She added. "But even though I'm going to nurse you back to health. I'm sure you'll be back to here tomorrow stuffing your face again."_

"_What makes you say that Ino-chan?"_

"_Because I know you," She smiled for him ruffling up his spiky blond locks._

* * *

Ino walked into Ichiraku's.

"Teuchi-san, have you seen Naruto?"

"Oh, good afternoon Ino-chan. No I haven't seen Naruto, I'm sorry. In fact I haven't seen him for a few days."

"What?" Ino's eyes widened.

Now she was more than sure something had to be wrong. Naruto not showing up for a bowl of ramen was a crime against nature.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Teuchi nodded. "It's kind of odd actually."

"I agree. I'm going to go okay Teuchi-san. I have to find him."

"Alright, goodbye Ino-chan, take care of yourself."

"I will." She nodded. "Bye Teuchi-san."

The blue-eyed female still didn't understand how Naruto hadn't shown up at Ichiraku's. He was almost always there.

"Naruto, not eating at Ichiraku's? The whole world has gone insane." She decided.

Ino looked everywhere it seemed. She had yet to find her spiky-headed friend. She was passing by the library, she paused to laugh. He couldn't possibly be in there. She was almost desperate enough to go inside.

"Oi Ino, what's up?" She heard.

She looked to see another friend of hers named Shikamaru Nara. He was the laziest person she had ever met in her entire life. But when it came right down to it the boy was a genius.

"Hey Shika." She waved.

"Hm," He nodded.

"Shikamaru, you um, you haven't seen Naruto around have you?"

A yawn escaped the dark-haired male.

"Have I seen your boyfriend?"

"He isn't...." She blushed slightly. "Anyway, have you seen him or not?"

"Yeah, I've seen him."

"Really?" She spoke hopefully. "Where did he say he was going? Did he seem okay? What happened? Shika! Answer me."

"Calm down Ino, if you would let me finish you would know that it was yesterday when I saw him. He came by my mom's store to buy some boxes. I haven't seen him since, sorry." He added.

She closed her eyes in frustration.

"Thanks anyway Shikamaru. I'm going to go home I guess. See ya."

"Bye Ino, I hope you find him."

"Thanks." She nodded.

Ino decided not to look for him anymore. She went home, she had no choice but to give him space. Perhaps he didn't want to be found. She had to wait for him to come around. No matter how much she had wanted to she couldn't force the issue. The blonde sat down on her bed, no matter what though she couldn't stop thinking about him. He seemed to be the only thing on her mind.

"I hope you're okay Naruto."

It was hard not knowing what was going on with him. She was his best friend and therefore used to always being around him.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The two blond teens were at the beach. Ino found herself staring at the shirtless form of her friend. His abs, chest, 6 pack all perfectly ripped. She was amazed he could keep such a body with the amount of ramen he consumed._

"_I shouldn't be staring at him like this. He's my best friend."  
_

"_Hey Ino-chan, what's up? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine Naruto."_

_He only nodded then took out a soda from the cooler._

"_Are you thirsty?" He wondered._

"_Yeah, thanks." _

_He threw her the can of soda and then sat down besides his friend. There was silence for awhile._

"_Um, hey Naruto?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Promise me that no matter what we'll always be in each other's life."  
_

_He blinked, wondering where those words suddenly came from._

"_Ino-chan?"_

"_Just promise me okay."_

_He smiled._

"_Sure Ino-chan, I promise. You seem down, I know what will cheer you up."_

_To her surprise he suddenly picked her up._

"_Naruto, what the hell?"_

_He ran down to the water and threw her into it._

"_Naruto!" She screamed. "You jerk."_

_He laughed at the furious expression on her face. There would be hell to pay for that one he was sure of it. The blue-eyed girl got herself out of the water. Naruto stood there staring at her as the water glistened over her lightly tanned skinned. To make things worse she was wearing that red two-piece swim suit. The one he had always liked on her._

"_Great, now I'm all wet." She complained._

_Naruto grinned._

"_Really, just how wet are you, huh Ino-chan?"_

_She immediately caught on to what he was implying._

"_Pervert." She screamed before chasing after him._

"_Ha-hah." He laughed. "I was only kidding Ino-chan."  
_

* * *

That night before she decided to go to bed, she called Naruto once more.

"Yo, you've reached Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not available right now, you know what to do, leave a message."

She got his voice mail again. She sighed, that was the last straw. She needed to see him. He had to be home by now. The platinum blonde got dressed again and left her house.

"Mom, Dad I'm going out, I'll be back later." She called from downstairs. She didn't wait for an answer.

He had to be home at this time. She couldn't think of another place he could possibly be. She would not leave until she saw him. So, here she was again outside of his door for the second time of the day. She knocked on the door. There was nothing at first. That didn't mean she was going away though, she knocked again. The second knock caught Naruto's attention. He blinked curiously wondering who was at his door at this time of night.

"I wonder who that could be."

The blond male went to the door. He opened it to see none other than Ino.

"Ino-chan?"

"Naruto, you're here." She placed herself into his arms.

He stood there with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Um, Ino- chan, what's up?"

"I wanted to see you, can I come in?"

"Sure." He nodded then moved aside to let her in.

"I was looking all over for you earlier Naruto. I called but I only got your voice mail."

"Y-Yeah, um sorry about that. You want something to drink?" He offered.

"No, I'm fine Naruto. Are you okay though? I've been worried about you."

The blue-eyed male grew quiet for a moment.

"I'm fine Ino-chan."

"Then how come I haven't seen your for the past few days. How come you've been acting so weird, and don't lie to me and say that you haven't, because you have"

Naruto sat down. He avoided eye contact with her.

"Ino," He started.

She then noticed several boxes on the floor. They were all packed up and stacked on top of each other.

"Um, Naruto?"

"Ino-chan, I....."

"What's with the boxes? You aren't going anywhere are you Naruto?"

He looked up to meet her gaze. She had to already know the answer to that question.

"Ino-chan you should sit down."

The platinum blonde did as he suggested and sat on the couch.

"I haven't been around much because I've been busy getting some things together. I had to tie up so loose ends. Ino-chan I'm leaving town."

She stared at him with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"Yeah." He nodded. "My grandfather wants me to move in with him."

"You'll come back right?"

He became quiet again and Ino knew for sure why he had been behaving so strangely. He had been reluctant to tell her this.

"No, I'm not coming back."

"I can't believe this." She whispered. "No wonder why you've been so strange lately. You didn't want to tell me, did you?"

"I didn't know how to tell you Ino-chan. I'm sorry if you felt like I was avoiding you, I really wasn't, I promise."

"Naruto, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, he needs me Ino-chan."

It was a selfish thing to say, yet she had to say it anyway.

"What about me Naruto? I need you too."

He looked into her aqua-colored orbs.

"Ino-chan, I'm sorry." Was the only thing he managed to say.

There was another moment of silence.

"When, when do you leave?"

"Saturday." He answered.

"What!" She shouted. "You're leaving so soon? Why didn't you tell me this before? I don't even have much time to prepare for this."

"I was going to come by your house tomorrow, and spend the whole day with you. I promise, I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye Ino-chan, no matter how hard it would have been."

Ino then turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. Naruto got up and sat besides her.

"Ino-chan, say something?"

"Naruto, this is bullshit. I don't want you to go. You just can't leave me this way, what the hell am I supposed to do if I don't have you around?"

The spiky-headed blond smiled sadly. He placed his hand to her cheek, turning her face to his.

"Ino-chan you'll be alright."

"It wont be the same without you."

"You'll hardly even notice I'm gone."

"Liar." She smiled sadly. "I'd notice."

"You still got Shikamaru."

"He's not half as much fun as you are." She admitted. "Naruto, he doesn't mean to me what you do." She spoke honestly.

It made him feel good to hear her say those words. He then noticed that she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Ino-chan, please don't cry." He hugged her.

"Well, what do you want me to do, be happy? I wont."

"I'd rather see you smile than cry."

"Don't expect me to smile, not now, not after having heard this."

"Oh, I'll get you to smile."

He reached over and began tickling her. Ino doubled over with laughter. She had always been especially ticklish, he knew that.

"Naruto, stop." She laughed.

She slid on to the floor pulling him down with her.

"See I told you I'd get you to laugh."

They were now staring into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, well, you know I'm ticklish. You were playing dirty."

"Anything to make you smile Ino-chan."

To his surprise she leaned over and slowly pressed her lips to his. He sat frozen for a moment while kissing her. He placed his arms around her waist, deepening their kiss. She soon broke away.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just always wanted to do that."

"Don't apologize."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," She smiled. "Remember that school trip we had to that zoo in Okinawa."

"The one where we got lost?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, remember how much fun we had playing pranks on all those unsuspecting people?"

"Eating at that restaurant and not paying the bill." Naruto laughed.

"Having the cops chasing after us for blocks."

"We lost them though."

"Yeah." Ino sighed. "We had a lot of fun times."

She turned to look at him again.

"Naruto, when are you leaving?"

"Saturday."

She then put her hand to his face, pressing her lips to his once again.

"Naruto lets make this a night that we'll never forget. I want you're last night here to be special. Come on." She stood up reaching for his hand. He slowly took it and she led the way to his bedroom. The two blond's sat down on his bed.

"I haven't been here in a long time huh, Naruto." She spoke. "Remember when I spent the night?"

"Yeah, of course." He laughed. "I remember how you kept hogging all the covers."

Ino smiled too and then turned to face him.

"We have a lot of good memories."

"Yeah, we do." Naruto agreed.

The blue-eyed girl pulled him into another kiss. Naruto did nothing to stop it, he only ended up deepening their kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. She placed her arms around his shoulders. The two blond's soon broke away for some air.

"Naruto, I want to make this night one that neither one of us will ever forget."

"I know, you've said that already Ino-chan."

"You know what I meant by that right?"

He looked over to see Ino starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Ino-chan what are you doing? You don't have to do this."

"I know." She nodded. "I want to, I've been thinking about this for a long time." She admitted.

"If you're doing this because you're worried that I'll forget about you, you're wrong Ino-chan. I wont." He promised. "I'll call, I'll email, we'll keep in touch."

She placed her finger to his lips in an effort to silence him.

"Naruto, I know you wont forget about me. Just like I'll never forget about you. You're one of the most important people in my life."

"I feel the same way about you Ino-chan, you know that."

"So let me prove it to you. Let's make this night special, unless you just don't want to do this with me. Naruto, is there someone else?"

Naruto immediately shook his head no.

"Of course not Ino-chan."

She continued unbuttoning her shirt until she sat in just her bra. Naruto could only stare.

"Naruto please don't say no to this, to me, to us. I think we've both wanted this for a long time."

The blue-eyed male nodded. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't attracted to the platinum blonde. He had always kept those feelings a secret as to not ruin their strong friendship.

"Naruto, take this off okay."

He reached behind her to un-clip her purple bra. The young man released her breasts from their shielded prison. He stared at the full, round mounds. She had no idea how many times he fantasized about them.

"Are they okay?"

"Perfect." He whispered.

"Feel them." She took one of his hands and clasped it to her right breasts.

"I've never done this with anyone Ino-chan."

"I've never done any of this with anyone either Naruto. It's why I want to do it with you, no one else."

Naruto placed his other hand to her left breast. He began to massage them, his thumbs pressing against her nipples. It caused her to let out a light moan. It was like a dream come true for the blond male. He had fantasized many times about caressing her like this. He circled her nipples with his fingers, while giving both her breasts a squeeze.

"Naruto...." She moaned.

Seeing that this was pleasurable to the platinum blonde, he continued giving her breasts another squeeze, applying more pressure. He leaned over taking the right nipple into his mouth. He gave it a long, hard suck. His tongue lightly flicked across the pink flesh. Naruto used his other hand to caress her left nipple, giving it a light pinch. It didn't take long for the young woman's nipples to get erected. He sucked hungrily on the hardened bud. He soon pulled away from them, he leaned up kissing her again. His hands still holding her breasts.

Their tongues wrestled with one another for a few precious moments, before they both broke away. Ino reached over pulling the young man's T-shirt over his head. Her eyes fell on to his beautifully sculpted body. Her fingers gently made traces along his nipples as well, causing a satisfied moan from the blond male. She stroked his chest and abs stopping just short of his waist line. She placed her mouth to his neck and began placing kisses there, from his neck she traveled down leaving kisses on his tanned skin. She meant it when she said she wanted a night neither one of them would forget. Ino placed her small hands on to his belt buckle. She unbuckled it and pulled his pants down until they were on the floor. Naruto now sat in nothing except for his boxers.

She had never told this to him or anyone for that matter, but she had always envisioned him without his boxers. Ino had always wanted to see him below the belt. Now she would finally get her chance.

"You know," She started. "I always wanted to see you without your boxers."

"Really?"

"Yes." The platinum blonde nodded. "Well, I guess now is your chance Ino-chan." He gave her a smile.

She pulled down his black boxers until they too hit the floor with his pants. Her eyes instantly fell on to the young man's member. Here he was in all of his glory. In the mist of some light colored curls was Naruto. He was thick, long, and it was everything she had always fantasized about. The silence was starting to make him uncomfortable. Did she perhaps find something wrong with him?

"Ino-chan, it's not...bad to you is it?"

She looked up to meet his concerned gaze.

"What, no, Naruto you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

The blonde female placed her small hand to his member. She then started to stroke him. Naruto let out a moan upon feeling her soft,delicate hand to his manhood. Her hand felt extremely good moving up and down on him. She had never done this to any boy before. But Naruto was not just some boy. He was so much more than that. Ino wanted to prove to him how much he really meant to her. She kept her hand gripped firmly on him. Naruto watched curiously as she placed herself between his legs.

"Ino-chan?"

"I meant it when I said I wanted this to be a night we'd never forget. That means doing whatever we want to each other."

"Ino-chan are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm completely sure. Let me know if I do anything wrong okay, I've never done this before."

He didn't need to be a genius to know what she was going to do next. Honestly he truly couldn't believe any of it was happening. Ino on the other hand was a little nervous. She was positive that she wanted to experience it all with him, but it was perfectly normal to have some nerves. To put things bluntly Naruto was not small. She stroked his length again before giving the head an experimental lick. She held him firmly in her hand and licked again. Naruto began to relax. Ino closed her eyes before wrapping her mouth around the entire swelling head.

"Uh....Ino-chan?"

He never imagined he would receive a blow-job from the platinum blonde beauty. She remained still for a moment before proceeded to suck. She opened her mouth a little wider to accept more of his slightly erect cock. Naruto watched with interest as she continued sucking on him, stroking the rest of him at the same time.

"Ino-chan...." He whispered her name.

Ino used her tongue as well as her mouth. Her tongue caressed the head lightly before she moved it up and down along his shaft. She bobbed her head up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Naruto placed his hands on to her shoulders.

"Fuck, Ino...." He groaned.

He felt himself growing harder by the moment. This had to be one of the most amazing experiences in his life. He knew for sure he would never forget the feel of her mouth wrapped around his member. He watched as the blue-eyed girl took more of him into her mouth.

"_Is she trying to get all of me?" _He wondered.

It looked like that was what she was trying to do. He wasn't completely sure, but he knew it felt amazing to him. She stroked the rest of what she couldn't get into her mouth with more force. She caressed the big, round balls with her other hand causing another wave or pleasure to hit the boy.

"Ino-chan!" He called out her name again while running his fingers through her long blonde locks. She lightly brushed her teeth across the head.

"Ah..." He moaned.

Ino stopped automatically assuming she had somehow hurt him.

"No." He reassured her. "It's fine Ino-chan. You didn't hurt me. You wont hurt me, you can be as rough as you want."

Ino found herself enjoying this a lot more than she first though she would. Perhaps she enjoyed the taste of him, or maybe she enjoyed the fact that doing this gave him pleasure, or maybe it was because she loved him. She wasn't completely sure. The pleasure was beginning to grow too much for Naruto. It would be a matter of time before he lost control. Each lick, kiss, suck, and stroke was enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh god Ino-chan...." He groaned deeply. "You...You should stop."

Only she didn't release him. What happened next could not be stopped even if Naruto had tried to stop.

"Shit!" He shouted out releasing some of his hot, sticky cum into her mouth. An intense wave of pleasure washing over him as another long spurt came gushing out of his manhood. His breathing was heavy as he remained still in her mouth. Ino was unsure what to do at the moment. She had one of two options, spit it all out or swallow. She ultimately chose the later swallowing the young man's cum. Naruto only hoped for her sake he had finished. He carefully pulled his now softening cock out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan." He apologized. "Why didn't you stop when I asked you to." He wondered.

"It's okay Naruto. I guess I was kind of curious. I'll only do that for you though, no one else." She promised.

He took her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"You didn't have to do that you know?"

"I wanted to, this night is ours. No one is taking it away from us."

He nodded before picking her up and laying her down on the bed.

"Ino-chan, I don't want to wait anymore to see you. You have no idea how long I've dreamed about seeing you without your clothes. All of you." He added with a smile.

She blushed slightly.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Naruto nodded before pulling down her skirt. He placed his hands to her purple colored panties. He felt that they were slightly damp. He took them off throwing them to the floor. They were in his way anyway. He stared down at her perfect, nude body taking in all of her beauty. Everything from her perfectly shaped breasts, firm stomach and thighs.

"What's wrong?" Ino wondered.

"You're just fucking beautiful Ino-chan. I just wanted to take a moment to admire you. Okay Ino-chan, now I want to see one of the thing's I've always dreamed about." The blond male spread her legs open. He carefully pushed apart her outer pussy lips. He stared at the pink flesh, it was his first time seeing one up close before. He was glad that it was Ino that he got to see.

"It's beautiful Ino-chan."

"Come on Naruto, it's just me. Every girl has a pussy, you know. It's not that big a deal."

"Wrong Ino-chan. I know every girls looks different. And you're is pretty, it's special to me because it's yours. So, yeah Ino-chan it is a very big deal."

She blushed furiously at his words. He was always so sweet to her. It was amazing how he could say a few words to her and she felt instantly special.

"Naruto, you are the sweetest. I bet you say this to all the girls, huh?"

He frowned.

"Don't even kid around Ino-chan. You are the most important girl to me. I'll prove it."

Naruto left a quick, soft kiss on her lips from there he traveled downward leaving soft,tender kisses on her neck, breasts, and stomach. He left a kiss on her womanhood before gently spreading her lips apart again. His tongue carefully entered her. She let out a surprised moan.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hey, its okay." He spoke. "You went down on me I can do it for you too Ino-chan."

He said no more to her at that point. His tongue darted in and out her hot, warm female sex. She moaned again as his tongue circled her clit. She wrapped her legs around the blond boy's shoulders arching her back a little, pushing her warmth into his face more. Naruto grabbed tightly to her hips shoving his tongue in deeper. He inhaled the light, sweet scent of her womanhood.

"Mmm....Naruto...." She moaned.

He gave her swelling clit a nice, hard suck before gently pressing a finger into her wet, warmth. His finger poked and prodded her inner walls. He shifted back and forth between fingers and tongue. His movements went from soft, gentle circular motions to harder, faster, thrusting actions.

"God, Naruto...."

He enjoyed the fact that was giving her the utmost pleasure. Her body seemed to react to him in the most positive of ways. Ino felt herself growing wetter when his tongue hit a certain spot. Her body began to convulse a little.

"Fuck Naruto, right there, hit that spot again." She almost begged.

This time he used his finger to hit the spot.

"Holy shit...." He pulled his finger out of her and gave it an experimental lick. He found himself enjoying the sweet taste she left on his finger.

"Ino-chan, god you taste so good." He mumbled.

Naruto then went back to his game with her. His movements were hard-paced and completely fulfilling to the blonde female.

"Naruto...." She moaned his name. "I'm....going....to...."

He knew she was close to an orgasm, they both knew it. Naruto slowed down, gently nibbling at her clit to help her cum faster. She ran her fingers through his spiky-blond locks. He pushed his tongue and fingers in deeper.

"God Naruto! Fuck!" She screamed out while coming to her release. He licked up all of the young woman's fluids as they dripped from her. Once he was done he looked down at her with a smile.

"Ino-chan, you tasted amazing. I could taste you all day."

She turned red again. She soon looked down when she felt something hard pressing up against her leg.

"Naruto." She smiled. "I think Naruto Jr is ready again."

He stared down at his swollen manhood. He was incredibly hard right now. It wasn't really a surprise that she would be able to feel it too. He sighed, looking down for a moment.

"Ino-chan this had been a really great night. You don't have to go all the way with me if you don't want to. We can stop now before we....."

"Shh!" She gently whispered. "We didn't come all this way to stop now. I want this night to be etched in our memories forever. You aren't going to say no now are you? Not after all of this."

"It's my first time." Naruto admitted to her.

"Mine too." Ino nodded. "That's why it's so special because we're doing this with each other. No one can ever take this night from us. No matter where we go, or whatever happens. Naruto I want this."

"I just wanted you to be completely sure Ino-chan."

"I want my first time to be with you Naruto."

"Our first time." He corrected. He stroked her cheek gently before pulling her into a warm, sensual kiss. "Alright Ino-chan, this is our moment."

"Yes, it is." She nodded.

The young man positioned himself at her entrance. The head of his dick gently teasing her folds. She let out a light moan at the touch.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready." She tried to reassure him.

There would be no going back from here. Once it happened, it happened. Naruto slowly eased his length into her womanhood.

"Mmm..." She mumbled.

He claimed her virginity as his own in the first stroke. Naruto felt her tight, female sex clamped around his length. He couldn't begin to put the feeling into words. He had never actually felt anything like this before.

"_Shit, she's so goddamn tight. So this is what it feels like."_

Naruto placed his hands to her knees and spread her apart. He began to move slowly in and out.

"Naruto...." She called out his name tensing up at the foreign feeling of his manhood inside of her pussy. "Ah...."

"Damn, Ino I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" He wondered.

"I have to get used to you that's all. Naruto you aren't exactly small you know."

He only looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Try to relax Ino-chan."

She nodded, then took a breath. She slowly started to calm herself down.

"I wont do anything until you tell me to okay." He promised.

He remained still, just waiting for Ino to give him the okay. A few minutes later Ino nodded.

"Alright, Naruto, move okay."

"Hm." He nodded.

The blue-eyed male began with light, slow motions. Both hands found their way to her breasts and he started to caress them. His fingers toying with her nipples. He carefully suckled each one until they were erect again. Naruto gave her breasts another hard squeeze.

"Mmm...."

Naruto reveled in the feeling of her walls continuously sucking him in deeper.

"_Damn.....this is fucking amazing."_

Ino wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back a little.

"N-Naruto....."

"Yeah, what's wrong? Does it hurt again?" He started slowing down even more.

"No." She shook her head. "It feels much better."

She completely relaxed herself so she was now able to enjoy the feeling of his thick manhood inside of her.

"Naruto please go faster."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He grabbed a hold of her his and thrust deeper. His actions soon becoming harder, faster.

"Naruto...."

"Ino...."

Naruto took his hand and began to stroke her clit with his fingers. He continued pumping into her, all Ino felt now was the pleasure, even more so with both his fingers and cock inside of her.

"Shit Ino-chan," He groaned. "You have no idea how good your pussy feels around my dick." He told her.

Naruto felt as if she was swallowing him whole. He slowly pushed another finger inside of her, stroking her clit in circular motions.

"Damn it." Ino moaned out. "It feels so good Naruto, harder...." She breathed.

The blue-eyed male fingered her harder, applying more forces while he thrust deeper.

"Fuck...." Ino closed her eyes.

Naruto felt the young woman tighten around him. She was close to another orgasm, knowing this he only applied more pressure with his fingers. She moaned out his name and came to her second orgasm of the night. Naruto slowed his movements when he felt her juices gush out on to his member, and dripped down her legs.

"Ino-chan, you came a lot that time." He noticed.

Naruto soon sped up again, slipping in and out of her dripping wet womanhood. He watched as his cock disappeared completely within her. He was so incredibly deep now. She was almost positive she felt him somewhere in her stomach. She went to yell out but he captured her lips in a kiss.

"Shh, its okay Ino-chan." He whispered. "I'll pull out if it hurts you too much."

He started to withdraw but she gripped on to him by locking her legs around his hips.

"Naruto, it doesn't hurt I promise."

"You sure."

"Yeah." She nodded.

It would be all over soon anyway that Naruto was sure of. He held on tightly to her hips and proceeded with a few hard-paced thrusts. His balls slapping against her vagina causing a pleasurable sensation for the both of them.

"_Goddamn it, cant hold back much longer." _He thought.

"Naruto! I....I love you." She screamed out.

"Ino-chan." He moaned heavily before spilling his warm, sticky fluids inside of her coating her walls with the white seed. "Ino...." He fell on top of her. "I love you too." He admitted through heavy pants.

The young man pulled himself out of her. His cock covered in both of their juices. Whatever consequences of their actions were the furthest thing from his mind right now. Ino leaned up pulling him into another kiss.

"I love you Naruto. Never forget that, never forget this night."

"I wont." He promised. "I'll never forget this gift."

**A/N : Whoa, pretty intense one-shot lol. I think it was my best Naruto x Ino one to date. I hope you all enjoyed don't forget to review. And expect more Naruto x Ino goodness from me. Woot.**


End file.
